Older But Wiser
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Lucy has a thing for older men. Cana makes one thing clear: NOT GILDARTS! However, is it too late? Just what sort of relation is there between the buxomly blonde and the older mage?


_A/N: This is a request from Lovely Raksha. I have no regrets.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Older But Wiser<strong>

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

"Wait, you like _what_?" Cana shouted, making Lucy cringe down with flushed cheeks.

It had started innocently, a sleepover in Fairy Hills, all ladies in the guild invited, whether or not if they lived in the pricey girls' dormitory. They were all in their cutest pajamas and hugging pillows or plushies, enjoying some girl-talk. Somehow, as often happened at gatherings like this, the conversation turned to boys. They went around the room, each person saying what sort of man they liked.

Mira liked the strong type and giggled that she had a fetish for blue-eyed boys. Cana liked wild and naughty people, male or female, didn't matter to her, anyone who could hold their own in a drinking match. Lisanna wanted a man who was good around children. Erza said the men she preferred were tall, thin, and never wore perfume. Wendy blushed the whole time but squeaked out that she liked dark-haired boys, then hid her face in a pillow. Evergreen listed "manly but tender" amongst many other impossibly complex requirements in her dream man. Laki wanted a man who was into BDSM, and everyone in the room blushed to hear her admit that so boldly. Bisca said that what had first attracted her to Alzack were his eyes, but eventually she fell for his romantic side. Levy mumbled for a long time about "smart and caring and brave" before bashfully admitting she had a thing for piercings. Juvia just said "Gray-sama" and nothing else.

Lucy had begun to list the normal stuff: strong, smart, loyal, romantic, mature, but prompted by Mira, who sensed she was hiding something, Lucy bashfully admitted that by _mature_, she meant that she had a thing for older men.

"Old?" Erza cringed, thinking about a certain short-statured Blue Pegasus man. "How old?"

Lucy pressed her fingers together bashfully. "More than ten years, at least."

Juvia leaned in close with massive, possessive eyes. "So not Gray-sama?"

Lucy leaned back out of her wild stare. "N-no! I've told you lots of times, I don't like Gray that way."

"Then, not Natsu?" Lisanna asked, looking confused. "I really thought..."

"Natsu and I are friends. He's way too immature."

"But how old?" Erza pressed, looking almost traumatized. "And, short? Weird clothes? Cleft chin?"

"Huh? Well, taller than me, I suppose."

Mira hummed. "Are we talking about Makarov's age?"

"Ew, no!" Lucy cried out, shaking her hands. "I supposed if I had to pick a maximum age..." She put her finger to her lip and gazed up as she thought about it. "Fifty?"

"That's old," Wendy whispered in shock.

"Ah! But that's just the oldest. Mid-twenties is the youngest I'd actually go for, although I prefer thirty to forty. They need to be mature. I don't want some idiot teenager."

"You _are_ a teenager," Bisca pointed out with a laugh.

"Yes, and I see how boys my age act. I don't want a boy. I want a man."

Evergreen mumbled to no one in particular, "Daddy complex?"

"Hey!" Lucy snapped angrily. "This has nothing to do with my father."

Mira tried to calm down everyone. "We all have our preferences. Now, the next girl is..."

"Wait!" Cana shouted. She crawled on hands and knees over to where Lucy sat and leaned in like an animal until Lucy could smell that she had been sneaking sips of some alcohol all night. "My _father_ falls under that age group."

Lucy began to sweat a little. "To be fair, everyone here with parents still alive have fathers who are in that age range as well. It's a rather broad range."

"Yeah, but they're not in Fairy Tail, and Gildarts is." Cana glared fiercely. "How do you feel about my dad?"

Lucy choked up, and her face went pale while her cheeks flushed. "How … do I feel … about Gildarts?"

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy…"<em>

_"Ah! Your hand."_

_"Is this okay?"_

_"Mmm … more."_

_"If I touch more, you'll get louder. Someone will hear us."_

_"Please. Please, touch me more. Right there. Nngh, right there!"_

_"If we're caught, I'll get in big trouble, you know."_

_"Please."_

_"Heh. Who am I to reject a begging woman?"_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Cana growled.<p>

She jolted and refocused her eyes. "Gildarts … we're … that is…" Lucy blushed and tucked down her chin. Softly, she muttered, "He's kinda cute, right?"

"What!"

Mira and Laki were the closest to grab Cana's shoulders before she launched herself at Lucy.

"Would you rather I say he's ugly?" Lucy countered, scuttling back.

Cana was seething. "I'd rather you say he's not your type. He shouldn't be _any_ woman's type. Do you have any clue how many women he has slept with? That man is an enemy to all women! He would seduce anything with boobs and not care at all for her feelings."

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy, we shouldn't do this anymore."<em>

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"We … were never together. We can't be together. You're eighteen. I'm forty-five. You're Cana's friend. I can't do this to my daughter. If she were to find out…"_

_"If she's really my friend, she'd want me to be happy. Right now, I'm happiest around you."_

_"Please, Lucy."_

_"Do you really want to leave me?"_

_"…"_

_"Do you hate what we do?"_

_"No! But it's … it's wrong."_

_"Why is it wrong?"_

_"You're so young…"_

_"Did you know my father had arranged to marry me off to someone only three years younger than you?"_

_"What!"_

_"I was raised as an heiress to a fortune. It's common. Maybe because all the suitors my father picked were so much older, I began to think that's the sort of man I should look for."_

_"You should date someone your own age, have fun, be young together…"_

_"I don't want someone my age. I have no interest at all in mere boys."_

_"I'm old enough to be your father. Hell, I'm Cana's father, and she's about your age!"_

_"It's what I want. Age is just a number. What I want is someone mature, caring, and romantic. You're all that, Gildarts. You want someone young, frisky, and you have a thing for boobs. That's why you kissed me that first night."_

_"I was drunk, I…"_

_"Shhh. You kissed me, and I liked it. I like you! I don't want to let you go. I … love you."_

_"You shouldn't love someone like me. I'm not a good man. If we keep this up, I'm going to do something horrible."_

_"Maybe I want that."_

_"… Lucy …"_

_"Maybe we should."_

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_"If you're afraid that I'm a virgin, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."_

_"… Damn, I had hoped that would really hold me back. Do you realize how often I get accused of being a lecher, even by my own daughter? No, especially by Cana!"_

_"You're not a lecher or a dirty old man if I'm the one pursuing you."_

_"Lucy…"_

_"If you ever get bored of me, or come to hate me, then leave. But if this is something you want … please don't leave me alone. Please."_

_"… How can I say no?"_

* * *

><p>"I forbid it!" Cana shouted, straining against Mira and Laki's holds. "My father is totally off limits. That applies to everyone here. I don't want any of you to even look at him."<p>

Lucy cringed back with guilt.

Levy spoke up cheerfully. "Don't worry, Cana. Lucy would never betray your trust."

Lucy tensed as it felt like an arrow had hit her heart.

"Gildarts is more like a father figure to the guild," Mira said lightly. "It's like how I feel deep admiration for Master. Gildarts is the same. Right, Lucy?"

She gulped hard. "R-right. Deep … admiration. Very … deep…"

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy! Oh God, that throat of yours!"<em>

_"Mmm! Is that how you like it?"_

_"Don't hurt yourself."_

_"I'm not. I like tasting you. Mmph!"_

_"Ahhh! Damn, you're good. If you keep that up, I'm gonna … Oh shit, Lucy, don't!"_

_"Mmmh…"_

_"Lucy! Oh God, your throat is so small. So fucking tight! Damn! Lucy, you better pull up. I'm gonna … I can't … Fuck!"_

_"Mmh … nnngh … gulp…"_

_"Oh … oh God … oh God, you're so good. I'm too old to keep up with you."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Wait, what … Oh shit! Lucy, no!"_

_"Mmmh, still so big."_

_"Goddammit, you really did it."_

_"Yes, I did. I want it. Are you really too worn out?"_

_"Hell yes, but like that's gonna stop me. Damn, you look like a goddess riding me like that."_

_"So … big … ahhn!"_

_"You're the one who wanted it."_

_"I do. So much. I want you to make love to me all night. Oh Gildarts!"_

* * *

><p>"Gildarts is absolutely off limits," Cana said in finality. "I forbid it. I…" She stopped and looked at Lucy. She was strangely quiet, her head lowered, her blond bangs hanging in her face, but Cana saw a tear sparkling down her cheek. "Lucy?"<p>

The blonde stood, and they all saw how she clenched her fists. "I forgot to lock up my house. I need to go do that." She turned and ran out of the room.

The girls stared in shock, and Cana's mouth was left hanging.

"Lucy and … Gildarts?" Laki asked, cringing back slightly.

"Maybe she just has a crush on him," Mira said, trying to force away the dark mood with her cheerfulness.

Cana stared silently, conflicted by how she should feel. Lucy and … her father?

"Heh!" Evergreen laughed wryly. "If Lucy were to marry Gildarts, that would make Cana her daughter."

The group had to hold back Cana again as she lurched with hands raised, ready to strangle Evergreen's throat.

* * *

><p><em>"If you're ever sad, just come to me."<em>

_"Gildarts…"_

_"I'll always be here for you, Lucy. I'll protect you from anything at all. Not just enemies. I will protect your heart, because you're the one who gave your heart to me. It's my duty to protect it. So come to me whenever you want."_

* * *

><p>Lucy walked through the night streets of Magnolia and out to the cottage where Gildarts lived. She wiped the tears away just before knocking. She heard rummaging around inside, then the door opened. A tall and broad silhouette cast a shadow over her while inside a cheery fire burned.<p>

"Lucy!" Gildarts gasped. He saw right away that she had been crying. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Sheesh, it's way too late for a lady to be out walking alone."

She liked that he had stopped calling her a _girl_ and now called her a _lady_. It was such a small thing, but it felt important to her. Just thinking about it, about how much she cared for this man, made the tears start up all over again.

"Cana," she managed to say between jolting sobs.

Gildarts' face pained over. "… I see."

It was just a whisper, but those two tiny words held immense sorrow. He made Lucy hurt. He made her betray the trust of a friend. Now Lucy was in tears, and Gildarts felt he was to blame.

She suddenly collapsed into his arms and let herself cry. "I want to tell them," she sobbed. "I'm sick of hiding it. I'm old enough. It's not even illegal. Why can't we tell them?"

Just at that moment, a woman's voice came from inside the cottage. "Gildarts, is that someone at the door?"

Lucy stepped back and stared up at him in shock. Gildarts cringed, unable to look at her and the heartbreak that was so apparent in her face.

A tall brunette sauntered out wearing a silken robe. Lucy knew that robe. She had wrapped herself in it no less than a week ago after a tender and passionate night here in Gildarts' cottage.

"Oh, hello," the lady smiled amiably. "You must be that daughter he talks about. I'm Yuki, his girlfriend. He talks about you all the time, Cana."

"Ca-…?" Lucy looked up to Gildarts, who was still looking away in deep shame. "Does he?"

"Oh yes! But he doesn't have any pictures around. You're quite lovely," she smiled amiably. "Sorry if we kept all of this a secret."

"How long have … have you two…?"

Gildarts looked down at her with a pained face and shook his head, begging her not to ask.

"We've been dating for two months," Yuki said with a beaming grin. "Your father is a really amazing man."

"Amazing … yeah," Lucy said sarcastically. "Really amazing." She turned around. "I should go."

"Wait!" Gildarts called out. "This is all a…"

"This is who you are," Lucy cut in sharply. "I knew that from the beginning. You even warned me. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Lucy," he whispered, stepping out of the house after her. Halfway down the path from his porch, he caught up and grabbed her arm, cautious to be gentle and not use any magic that might hurt her. "Listen to me."

"How many women?" She turned around with tears glimmering on her eyelids. "Currently, right now, counting me: how many?"

His face took on a colder look as he answered with honesty, "Three."

Lucy suddenly slapped his face. In the doorway of the cottage, Yuki covered her mouth in shock by the strike, but Gildarts stood there, unmoved, despite a bright hand print coming up on his cheek.

"Be glad that's _all_ I'll do to you," Lucy seethed with shaky breaths. "You may be older, but you're not mature at all. You're worse than a teenager. Have fun with your _girlfriend_." Then she turned and ran off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy, about Gildarts."<em>

_"It's nothing, Cana, really. We're not dating."_

_"Oh! You're not?"_

_"No. I might have had a crush on him, but I'm over it. Besides, I know now that it'd hurt you. I don't want to hurt the feelings of anyone."_

_"Lucy, if you like a guy, even if it's my father, you should go for it. I was thinking about it last night. Dad is really immature. You might be a good influence."_

_"… I doubt it."_

_"Did you two … have anything? Even just a one-night stand? You can tell me if you did."_

_"We … were never together. We can't be together. I'm eighteen. He's forty-five. I'm your friend. I can't do that to his daughter."_

_"Lucy…"_

_"He's older, but … wiser?"_

_"Hah! I'll warn you now: if you want a mature man, Gildarts is the worst."_

_"… Yeah, I guess you're right."_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?"<p>

She was trapped with her back against a wall with Gildarts pressing his body against hers. She knew better than to dally in the guild's storage room, but she never thought Gildarts would track her down like this.

"Please, hear me out."

"I have nothing to say to you," she growled scathingly.

"I have a lot to say to you. I'm a horrible man with some horrible habits. Not much can change me, not after all these years. However … I don't know how or why, but … _you've_ changed me. For the first time in two decades, I want to ditch all the other ladies in my life and keep to just one."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not! That night you walked out … I have never been so depressed. I ditched Yuki and the other lady right away. I didn't approach you, though. I knew you'd be angry, and rightly so. I don't deserve you at all. You deserve someone mature, and that's not me. Still, I can promise one thing: maybe I can't be mature, but I can be loyal. I swear. I swear upon my love for Cana. Just give me a second chance."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," Gildarts admitted. "But you can trust that oath. I will be loyal to only you."

Lucy stared venomously at him, but her eyes softened as she saw the fidelity in his determined gaze. After a minute, Lucy dropped her head and muttered. "I can't. I have a boyfriend."

Gildarts' mouth opened in shock, then shut in flooding regrets. Of course she could easily find someone else. With a body like that, anyone would want her.

"We're … not serious," she told him. "If you're still single when I'm free, I'll consider it. Now, excuse me." She wedged her way out of his trap and quickly left the storage room.

Gildarts stood there, staring ahead as he processed what she said. It was a challenge, plain and simple. He had to refrain from dating around if he wanted her.

"So that's how it is. Challenge accepted!"

* * *

><p><em>"Gildarts!"<em>

_"I'm so glad you're back. So … nnngh … damn glad."_

_"Ahhhn! I missed this. Oh God, I missed you."_

_"You missed my cock, you naughty girl."_

_"Yes, that too."_

_"You're too honest. Unf!"_

_"Ahhh!"_

_"Lucy…"_

_"Almost … oh God … oh … aaaaaahhn!"_

_"I love how tight your pussy gets when you come."_

_"Gild- … nnngh … -arts!"_

_"Hnn! L-Lucy!"_

_"Fill me, Gildarts."_

_"Gonna … nnngh…"_

_"Oh God, yes!"_

_"Lucy … my sweet little princess."_

_"Mmmm … my older but wiser gentleman."_

_"Only for you am I a gentleman, Lucy. Only for you."_

**The End**


End file.
